


Forced Into Action

by Sorcerorofawesome



Category: EXO, Kpop - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorcerorofawesome/pseuds/Sorcerorofawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short scenario where Kyungsoo, your friend since childhood, is forced to reveal that he feels more than friendship for you. (I have this posted on Tumblr on the account "kpopnanimenerd" as well, so if you are on Tumblr and see it, don't worry! I have not ripped off this work, or had this ripped off from me!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced Into Action

“And… I think he might be the one…” You finished. You had been telling your friends about your current boyfriend. You had been dating for the longest time, and everyone knew you were serious about each other. Or at least that’s what most people thought. But the only friend who was not squealing in excitement, the only male in the group, was fairly certain that wasn’t fully true. Kyungsoo, or D.O as some called him, had always been suspicious of your boyfriend. He avoided saying anything, secretly hoping that something would happen and you would leave that jerk. He looked down, his eyes squinted in frustration as he thought of the times he had seen your boyfriend out and about with other girls, mostly in somewhat… Compromising situations… But he never had the guts to tell you.

“Kyungsoo? What’s wrong?” You asked, noticing his agitated state. He immediately looked up, widening his eyes and smiling at you.

“Nothing. I’m fine,” he tried to assure you. Unfortunately for him, you had been friends long enough for you to know when he was lying. You pursed your lips and sat down next to him. For a minute you let the silence of the now empty room sit, resting between you both before you spoke.

“Kyungsoo, please… Just tell me what’s wrong,” you pushed in a quiet voice. He slowly raised his eyes to yours, opening and closing his heart shaped lips before deciding what to say.

“You won’t like what I have to say,” he warned , his voice sounding slightly pained. You placed a hand lightly on his arm. 

“Just tell me,” you insisted. It was silent for a moment as he waged an internal war, wanting in the worst way to tell you what he knew, but dreading the thought of hurting you in such a way. Finally, he decided.

“Y/N I… I think you should break up with him. He’s not who you think he is,” he finally said, looking down. You froze, staring at him in shock. He knew you would deny it, so he began to tell you about all the times he had seen your boyfriend with other girls, out at movies, going to clubs, the girls always hanging off him as they walked. You just sat there, unable to believe what you were hearing. 

“… No… I… I don’t believe it… Why are you saying these things?!” you demanded, nearly yelling. The boy at your side hardly flinched as he looked into your eyes, seeming completely calm.

“Because I’m your friend. I care about you. You don’t deserve someone like that! You deserve someone who’s honest with you: loyal to you! Not someone who sneaks around behind your back like him! You deserve someone who love you!” he responded, his true anger at the situation showing as his voice rose. By the last statement, his gaze was so intense and full of emotion that you felt heat rise to your cheeks. You took a deep breath before speaking again.

“Kyungsoo…” You breathed before tears began to run down your face. You tried to turn away, but before you could, his arms were wrapped tightly around you, your tear-stained face pressed against his warm chest. As your tears fell, he stroked your hair, alternating between whispering soothing words and singing quietly for you. Your tears had hardly slowed when you looked back up at him.

“Kyungsoo… Why are you always so nice to me?… Even when I’ve all but accused you of lying strait to my face…” You wondered out loud. He paused only for a moment before leaning down and placing a light kiss on your cheek. You froze, your face becoming bright red. The only thing more red than your face at that moment was his own face.

“Because… I love you,” he whispered in reply.


End file.
